


Chastity's Nook

by Voyan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dildos, Female Solo, Gen, Hermaphrodites, Kink Exploration, Large Insertion, Masturbation, Mirrors, Size Difference, Transformation, large dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voyan/pseuds/Voyan
Summary: A woman awakens in a strange(?) apartment, finding the whole place to be a bit larger in a way that's almost fantastical. What will she discover in this seemingly empty apartment? What will she uncover about herself?
Kudos: 7





	Chastity's Nook

**Author's Note:**

> A commissioned piece by the wonderful @aabsurdity on Twitter!

The light reflected off the windows, smattering the brightening sunlight across the eyelids of a woman who’d more than happily chosen to lay out there for… some time. Mmmm. What should she go by… Ty… Tiiii _ na!  _ That would do just fine, yes yes yes. Kind of a simple name, but it’d do quite well for her purposes. Tina, the petite woman with long black hair that brought out the golden undertones of her fair skin. 

Tina arose from the sheets in which she lay, giggling to herself at the concept of this curious little joke she’d just thought up. Quaint! Exciting~ Much like the feelings she got as she slowly panned around the room, quietly soaking in how…  _ big _ everything looked today. Her legs swung around the side of her bed, toes dangling just a few inches off the floor. Ah, so she’d have to hop down. Fun! The little leap was harmless, yet exhilarating. Hardwood met the girl’s soft feet with two little ‘thmp thmps’. Even the sound of her falling came as an intriguing surprise! Across the way, a woman stood wearing absolutely nothing at all besides the same elated expression Tina herself had on. 

Oh. Hang on.   
  
That  _ was _ her! The petite girl nearly dashed across the room, marveling in the way her body moved at her command. She looked so… small! And felt light as a feather to boot! Seeing herself in the mirror only enhanced the effect, given that she barely took up half the height of its surface. But- she was naked! In a strange place! That certainly wouldn’t doooo~ 

Tina resolved herself to peek around for something to wear. The closet was simple enough to find, the walk-in space snugly put against one of the interior walls. However, it presented… a new kind of problem. There was no way she could reach the tops! With the clothes all but positioned for a giantess! The dresses were easy enough to reach but far too large for her stature. Anything that looked like a reasonably fitting top could theoretically be reached, but she’d risk either  _ ripping _ the garment off or just plain being unable to pull the hanger off the rod. No, this was off-limits to her… 

Ah! Convenience ahoy! One of the shirts had  _ conveniently _ fallen off its hanger by itself, leaving a nice halter top just draped across… an even more convenient pencil skirt! Both of them were made of this delightfully stretchy material, letting the slipped on garments hug her chest and waist gently despite clearly being made for a bigger woman. Or maybe it was something left behind by said woman’s  _ conquests~ _ How salacious a thought! The owner of the closet must be some kind of stud to collect random sets of clothes~

Equipped more properly for exploration, Tina meandered back into the bedroom. Now the mirror went from an “embarrassing” display of her “shame” to its true purpose; letting her check out this _rockin body_. The hair was obviously a charm point. Wavy raven locks hung across her shoulders enticingly, bringing out a dose of the dark blue her halter top held. Just within the bounds of that top was a pair of perfectly swelled tits, filling the space of the garment exquisitely! Couldn’t have grown them better if she tried~ But let’s not neglect the rest of this rockin bod! Sculpted by the gods themselves, she got to really ogle the small slip of tummy that peeked between the waistband of her pencil skirt and the high-riding hem of her halter. A slim tract of smoothness, vanishing down into thighs and calves that pulled off ‘shapely’ quite effortlessly. Overall, it created a perfectly slight hourglass figure. Truly, a body sculpted by a wise creator.   
  
Oh but look at her, eyeballing herself so much. There was an entire penthouse to explore! Tina swiveled on her heel, tamping down a few of those carnal desires on the way out into the hall.   
  
Woah- she _zoomed!_ The doors to the guest bed and guest bath passed by her in a _blur._ Tina couldn’t believe how light she felt on her feet! Even more incredible, she stopped practically on a _dime._ She couldn’t resist doubling back, then tripling back. Back and forth she bound between the constrained space of the hall, simply marveling at the way that she could start and stop, the deftness of feet she had! Giggles burst from her throat, unbridled elation at the speed she’d never quite felt before. It was like walking on air! Unbound by gravity, unmoored by momentum! Tina lost herself in the giddiness, completely ignorant of how fast she was going until she ran straight through the bedroom door and right into the side of the bed. **Whoomp.**   
  


Well. 

Count her blessings that she ran into the bed, instead of the wall. 

Less blessed was trying to roll onto her back now, tangles of ebony hair lost in the flailing of limbs as she did her best to reorient on the bed. Okay. Okay! She could hop off the bed, use the mirror to fix out her disheveled hair, and just go out again. Slower this time. Nobody was there to see her to this, but her personal embarrassment was simply  _ dreadful.  _ Just move alooooong….

Tina emerged into the open-plan space of the living room. The television hung at an impossible height on the wall, clearly needing a ladder to have been put up quite so high. Or maybe just this absurdly tall couch! Tina couldn’t help but marvel at how her chin just barely cleared the thing, vision scoping out a positively gorgeous hardwood coffee table. A little glance down let her admire the homeowner’s excellent taste in heavy leather sofa, clearly designed to bear the bulk of whatever amazon she happened to be.    
  
_ Groooooowllllll… _ _  
_ _  
_ Tina practically leapt a food- _ foot _ in the air as her gut rumbled, the sound and sensation being so shockingly close! Man, being tiny included the bits and bobs inside you too huh? 

“Wild…”    
  
She blinked as she caught her internal narrative going external for a second, giggling bashfully. At least there wasn’t anyone coming to see her. But this hunger! It needed to be addressed! So Tina saw herself across the way, swinging around the countertop that was just slightly taller than her and-    
  
Shit. That fridge was  _ huge _ . Obviously, she could still reach the handles and everything, but when actually faced with an appliance that reached most of the way to the ceiling? Really put this whole affair into perspective. Opening the door of the appliance didn’t help affairs much either.  _ Someone _ had forgotten their situation and neglected to put any of the good shit on the bottom shelves. C’mon Tina, think. There had to be some solution to this obvious ineptitude.    
  
Aha!    
  
The door to the fridge was slammed shut, that featherlight body practically dancing across the hardwood flooring to the space opposite the living room. The dining area! A luxurious little nook with a TV of its own for eating and dining centered around a granite-topped table surrounded with heavyset chairs. Clearly, this mysterious amazon had exquisite taste in furniture  _ and _ fashion. Not to mention an eye for the practical! After all, these things were definitely made for sturdiness. Thick legs, broad backs. Dense… specially ordered lumber…    
  
Could it be…   
  
Oh no…   
  
Tina approached one of the chairs with a touch of anxiety, sensing a miscalculation as she grasped the edge of a chair. It’d be a simple affair to climb into and onto it, so that wasn’t a concern, but… One yank confirmed her actual concern. Shit, these things were  **heavy.** How could she have not seen that one coming?? It certainly wasn’t insurmountable, but… hoof. Alright alright alright. Not a terrible thing to try and fix. One hand on the back of the chair, the other hooked under the apron. Lifting up and towards her, delicately avoiding scraping on these lovely floors. It worked! Barely an inch at a time, but it worked!    
  
Which meant Tina got to enjoy the gnarl of her stomach as she exerted even more of her precious reserves of energy dragging the dang thing all the way into the kitchen. Now, placement would be key. The fridge doors opened outward, with the freezer sitting beneath them as a small bonus icebox. Would she want something from the bottom? Maybe, but she’d deal with that once she had full reign of the top. Moving the chair again would be a problem for her future self! Right now, she got to celebrate the success of getting the damn thing over there! Her body basically bounced on top of the well-padded chair, swinging both fridge doors open with a war cry of victory! And to the victor, go the spoils!    
  
Now the question became… what  _ were _ the spoils? In all the dizzying energy of getting this task done, she forgot what was in the fridge to begin with. Something simple, snackable. Didn’t have a big stomach like this, probably? Which meant she should pick things to snack on… a proper meal could come later. Ah! A few of those cheese wheels, probably just one this time around. Then she could grab that bag of fruit- hang on, once again, just one! After that, there was… ooooh! Leftover sandwich! Tina was sure the hostess wouldn’t mind~ One hand reached out, palm opening outstretched and--    
  
Dropped the cheese wheel.    
  
Oh.    
  
Rrrrrright.    
  
Two arms sure seemed less dexterous than she was used to! Haha! But that was fine, the sandwich was a superior prize. The small cheese was abandoned to the layers of the fridge, Tina needing to use the backs of her hands to shut the doors properly before disembarking from her standing. A quick scurry to the living room (with its shorter table) had her realizing she still needed a  _ little _ more to not make a total mess of things. This time, though, she managed to use the firmness of the countertop to her advantage. It was so much simpler to jump and hoist herself up! Especially with how light she was, it was hardly any effort at all to pull her body on top of the counter so she could obtain a plate for her meal. Ha! Took a fraction of the time, and an even smaller fraction of the effort! Wasn’t she so clever~ Now she had an unwrapped sandwich, a nice shiny apple, annnnnnnnnnd she wanted a drink.    
  
Thank the gods that those were stored on the bottom shelf, meaning getting a nice cool can of soda did not require a herculean chair journey to acquire. She knelt down in front of the table, knowing full well she couldn’t reach over the gap between it and the couch and most definitely not trying to move  **this** hunk of wood. The TV remote was where it always sat, just on one corner of the lacquered surface where it could be easily found from anywhere. A little bit of channel surfing later, and Tina was off to lunch~ 

It was kind of incredible, how filling each bite got to be. Not to mention how many bites this thing had left in it! A sandwich this size would barely be filling by itself normally, but now she felt nearly full off half of it alone! It was such a riveting experience that whatever schlock played on the screen before her went almost entirely ignored. Something about the adjustment of portions, it made the entire thing… enthralling in a weird way. The dense weave of her taste buds made even a mundane meal seem so much richer. Getting around to the apple was just a redoubling of that sensation. Crisp and sweet flavors flowing over her tongue in a flowing wave of pleasure, making her shudder in place. Blissful…

Stomach suitably filled and body properly sated, Tina could find no better course of action than to clamber onto the couch and lay back within it. The thick swaths of leather cradled her body in a comforting embrace that she could truly say she had yet to experience. With the right slouch, her hair locked against the smooth fabric and she was just… lost in it. From the outside she imagined her luxuriously long hair melted into the couch, disguising itself amongst the furniture. Like she could just melt away…   
  
_ Zzz… _

**Bweeb bweeb bweeb bweeb...**

**Bweeb bweeb bweeb bweeb!**

“Gu-hah!” The woman lurched upward with a start, eyes unfocused as a faraway alarm alerted her to. Something. Wait- oh right! She had to meet with someone tonight!

B’aww. She wasted so much of her free time taking a nap! But, she had to admit, it was perhaps the coziest nap she’d experienced in a long while. Definitely worth it.    
  
She padded down the hallway at an ambling pace, almost reluctant to part with the featherlight feelings she’d gotten to experience for the past few hours. A pause, in the bedroom. The full-length mirror still stood with Tina looking back at her. Lithe… gorgeous… sensual Tina.    
  
Maybe she had a little extra time for some self love. The subtle gasp of kneading her own chest, letting the nerves tingle to life. So warm, tender after her long time asleep. Playing with both mounds within the mirror, both within and outside of herself as she got to watch what felt like another person’s nipples slowly peek through her top. A little warmth began to tingle hotter, like a low flame within her groin. Slowly, one hand abandoned her chest, eyes going slightly unfocused as the idea of revealing Tina’s slick pussy raced across her mind. Hand dipped beneath her skirt, the tension seeming to nearly explode out of her groin in a firework of burning pleasure-   
  
Hang on now. That’s a penis.    
  
That was… definitely not there a few minutes ago.

Hesitantly, the woman slowly drew up her skirt. There stood a cock, yep. A solid rod of brilliant living copper capped by a gently throbbing tip of bronze. Seemed that in her excitement, the energetic mentality of transformation kind of… took over! A quick glance in the mirror confirmed precisely what she suspected. The amber cock on Tina’s body… well. It looked ridiculous. For one thing, it was  **enormous!** Easily as big as one of her thighs, if not as thick! Granted, she hadn’t exactly given herself particularly meaty gams, but the cock still looked egregiously oversized. Alas, it seemed all good things had to come to an end. 

For one final time, Chastity took a nice long look at ‘Tina’, her little guise for a day. Perfectly delicate. A beautiful kind of construction, one she was genuinely proud of! As she should, since she spent all morning perfecting it! Laying out in the bed, carefully compressing and weaving her figure to match the vision she had in her head. Awkward to figure out piece by piece, carefully adjusting the lengths and weights of her limbs until things hit something resembling balance. It wasn’t wasted time, really. Chastity quite enjoyed the process of watching the figure of her persona take meticulous form. Proof of her skill, proof of her ability! Maybe even something to brag about, once she’d fine-tuned the personal kinks just a  _ smidgen _ more. 

Now, however, it was time to end the charade. The first thing to change was the simplest. Pale skin began to stain and seep with deep, bright colors, her skin quickly resembling shades of orange that quite nicely matched up with the cock dangling at half-mast between her thighs. Next, in a literal blink, her sclera darkened to that familiar and comfortable pitch black. When her feline pupils sliced thin lines through amber irises, everything went just a little bit dimmer with the adjustment of their slits. Chastity almost reverted them back, suddenly upset that she physically couldn’t see the world in all the brilliance and brightness that Tina’s eyes could perceive. A pause came to her for the next step, petite fingers sliding through the thick locks of gorgeous black hair she’d conjured up. It was so silky, so lovely~

Honestly, this was what she might’ve been most proud of. Compared to her jagged, coarse white pixie cut, this was just an entirely distinct entity! Everything else was kind of a modulation of the parts already there, but the hair was cut almost from the whole cloth of imagination. But, she needed to put on appearances. So those locks too had to start receding. Darkness faded into grey and then brilliant shocks of white, the ends of the strands flaring up into the slightly slicked back hairdo she was accustomed to. To properly frame it, twin peaks started to pry their way out of her temples. Hugging close to her skull as they curled around the back of it until they swept up naturally. Almost as if asserting itself, thin cracks of gold crawled across the ridged horns soon after. There, nearly natural!    
  
Now was the final part of this all. The rest of her body. First came the proportions. While ‘Tina’s’ light body was a true delight, Chastity was a woman of some stature. Honestly, it’d be somewhat nice to be appropriately sized to her own apartment again! So that was the next step. Eyes closed this time, focusing carefully on the burning tension in her legs first. The redoubling of musculature, the twisting pleasant ache of her bones extending to their appropriate lengths once more. Joints creaked and popped in synchronicity, knees resounding with a dull  _ thok.  _ Her blessed foresight in skirt meant that the fabric stretched rather than snapped, though her slowly growing erection meant that the skirt was doing a lot more of bunching up than hugging her hips right now. Behind that rising skirt the beginnings of a spade began to bloom out of her collarbone. But wait. No, that wasn’t right. Nostalgic as that little spade was, it quickly tapered into the peak of a much thicker tail. Continuing to widen that smooth taper as the prehensile limb curled upward just shy of the floor. There we go, her  _ preferred _ form of hindquarters. 

Next came the torso! Chastity’s bosom never quite reached ‘huge’ echelons, but there was still some growing to do from Tina’s bust size. Not to mention the shoulders! Thankfully, the choice of the exposed halter top meant she only had to be concerned with her tits filling the tightening fabric. The slightly elastic nature of that garment also meant it didn’t need to rip, instead hugging her upper torso that much tighter than before. Each breath felt deeper, her spinal column  _ crok-crok-croking _ in a steady rhythm as her chest expanded slowly, the pleasant settling of her final breath came in. Almost by extension of this, she could feel her skull’s form shift those last few centimeters, Tina’s facial structure thickening and giving way to Chastity’s truth.   
  
Last, but certainly not least; the arms. The halter left more than enough room for the final touch. She extended both arms before herself, palms raised to the ceiling as she concentrated. Breathed with her freshly restored lungs. This time, it felt like a real stretch. Twisting her form in a way that made her very core ache, but didn’t quite hurt. The knuckles separated with searing lights of pleasure that extended through her forearms and then upper arms. It was difficult to ignore the heavy cracking of her arms as the transformation completed beyond her vision. When she allowed her vision to flutter open, there she was. Chastity, her body aching gently as if having undergone a heavy stretch. 

Aching even more was the heavy cock that bounced against the edge of her skirt, demanding a touch of attention. 

Well… 

She had a little private time, why not?~

The woman took in her perverse appearance, tickled pink by the way Tina’s outfit had contorted so depravedly around her body. It was several sizes too small, the final reminder of her fun transformative excursion. Tina was… so adorable! Absolutely precious! Chastity nearly wished she was real, so she could have a real body to take that desire out upon. But… if she couldn’t feel Tina around her, she could feel Tina’s pleasure instead! After all, even when that burly cock had emerged she hadn’t lost the pouting petals beneath it. Their slickness made her thighs glide against each other as she walked past the mirror and towards her first visit on Tina’s little romp; the closet.    
  
Behind the flowing dresses sat a box Tina had conveniently ignored, so obsessed as she was with her quest to get dressed. The heavy latch was undone effortlessly by the woman’s well toned arms, a few faux rods rifled through until she reached the bottom of the barrel and the prize contained within.    
  
A truly massive dildo was pulled out. Even though it didn’t have any particularly unique features, it was as big as one of Tina’s legs and thick to match. Even for her supernaturally enhanced frame, this thing was certainly a bruiser!~ Perfect to hit every single inch of her untold need. The silicone pillar wobbled against one of her shoulders as she strode elegantly in front of the mirror again,  **thonking** the heavy toy down right in front of her personal vantage point.    
  
As it began, so should it end. Chastity crossing both sets of arms under her chest as she admired the thick fake cock stood at attention rivaling her own prolific member. No time to compare sizes, sadly. Company was imminent, so Chastity just had to drop to her knees! The silicone phallus got deflected forward, gliding against her gonads as it leaned away from the prize. Nothing a pair of dexterous hands wouldn’t fix. Just a liiiiittle nudging back behind her nuts and-  _ shlk~ _   
  
Now  _ that _ hit the spot. Even if it was the thinnest point of the toy, Chastity couldn’t help but sigh in delight as her tunnel was split apart by her inanimate lover. Eager for more she took it inch by gratuitous inch downward right until it bumped against her cervix, nestling snugly against the interior ring in a way best described as ‘blissfully uncomfortable’. With that as her first pause, she just sat there. Palms kneading her tits as a third hand traced the subtle bump in her belly. For most people, this would be the stopping point.    
  
Good thing Chastity wasn’t most people~    
  
With a delicious sigh she rose again, admiring the glisten of her juices on the top third of the toy for just a moment before dropping down again. People were weirdly surprised at how much shapeshifters could take. Like it was hard to just carve out more space within yourself, make a deeper tunnel to hit those  _ really _ hard to reach places. Her labia distorted around the last place they were made to stop and just kept going, greedily gobbling the pillar as it just went  **deeper~** Chastity would never get used to this feeling really. Nor did she want to! The way that cock pressed against the very core of her being as she gave it space to stretch was…  _ sublime.  _

A few more inches were swallowed up before she had to force herself up again, thighs shaky with the deep stimulation tickling along her spine. Without her wondrously hefty toy inside her, the cavernous ache only felt more pronounced. So, obviously, she’d drop down again! Deeper yet again, Chastity’s head thrown back in piercing delight as the toy ached against every inch of her innards, twin hands twisting and milking those iotas of extra pleasure from her erect nipples. The other palms were busy slapped against the ground, holding up Chastity’s figure as her spread-wide knees struggled to do the job alone. But she wasn’t all the way down. Not… yet. Just needed a little more space!   
  
Up… slowly, Chastity. That’s right. Focus on yourself in the mirror. How flushed your cheeks are. Gods, nearly that entire dildo was just sheened in pussy juice. Speaking of leakage, her cock was angrily oozing its pre breed in little lances that were starting a puddle of their own just before her. It was so tempting to go fully feral and jerk herself off for this last drop but- no. This was a hands-free kinda need.   
  
The woman sunk her teeth into her bottom lip when the subtle flare of the dildo’s cockhead hugged against her labia, threatening to pop right out if she clenched her kegels just a little less like a vice. That simply wouldn’t do. The yawning need in her groin had become like a black hole, swallowing all thought and good sense in the simplistic need to get **impaled.**   
  
Chastity dropped. A controlled drop, her feet never leaving the ground, but a _drop_ nonetheless. In the span of mere seconds, she got to watch the unyielding silicone rod bulge further and further up her torso until she hit the very bottom.   
  
And in that moment. She was _full._

A shuddering kind of finality fell over Chastity as she too fell, collapsing backward with spastic motions. Orgasm came like a full-body experience, the clenching of her impossibly long tunnel forcing those inches right back out again in a way that only extended and intensified her climax. The sensation of her cock bouncing energetically, splattering her torso with sticky ribbons of spunk, barely registered in her mind. Instead she was centrally obsessed with the aching relief in her cunt, the untwisting of tension into harmonic bliss. Heaven, simply heaven!~    
  
Alas, basking in afterglow was not her fate. Sweaty and sticky in all kinds of ways, Chastity forced her quivering legs to sustain her weight again, to lift her upright and make a shambling attempt at reaching the shower. The dildo would need to be cleaned off, the floor wiped down, and that chair fetched from the kitchen. But that was future Chastity’s problem.   
  
Present Chastity? She had a date with some very hot water. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find more of my work at: https://voyaneer.carrd.co/
> 
> Or follow me at: https://twitter.com/voyaneer


End file.
